Five Senses Arc
by lifeinahole
Summary: Sora drags Riku into a clothing store so he can buy new swim trunks.  The resulting dare may just be the best thing to happen in their lives.  SoraxRikuxSora, rated M overall, but see chapters for individual warnings.
1. Chapter 1: A New Look

Title: A New Look  
Author: lifeinahole  
Pairing:SoraxRiku  
Rating: PG-15 for boys kissing and light swearing.  
Warnings: Just what the rating says.  
Word Count: 942  
A/N: This popped out of me in less than an hour. It's not ended perfectly, but I think that's because I need to make a part 2 where it continues... 

* * *

"Riku, come on! It's only for a bit! I just need a new pair of shorts to swim in, I outgrew the ones from last summer," Sora dragged Riku towards the tiny shop, and it was obvious it was not the older teen's idea of a good time. 

"You're dragging me, quite literally!, into a store I don't want to go in. Why can't I just wait out here. You said yourself it will only be a bit."

"Well I want your opinion. Is that so much to ask?" Sora responded, stopping and spinning to face Riku in the middle of the street. Riku stared at him for a minute, sighing with resignation before moving towards the store on his own. He missed Sora's bright smile as he hung his head, but heard the other boy walking beside him.

"You know I'm not picky, it won't take long at all!" Sora reassured Riku as they entered the store. Riku nodded, giving Sora an "I believe you" look before they started wandering between the racks. A store clerk stopped them, asking if they needed any help and Sora waved them away.

"I'll know it when I see it," he said, thanking the man anyway.

Several minutes passed with just the sounds of hangers clicking and squeaking from Sora flicking through the different items on the racks. As he got to one endcap, Riku heard Sora snort and barely restrain giggles that sounded so out of place on an eighteen year old.

"What...?" Riku didn't have to finish his question considering Sora held up a Speedo. One of Riku's eyebrows shot up, staring at the monstrosity of colors that adorned the small piece of fabric.

"How did they fit so many colors onto something that tiny?!"

"A better question would be, who the hell would buy this?" Sora said, holding the offending swim wear at arm's length. They both stared in horror for a bit before an evil gleam appeared in Sora's eyes.

"Try it on," he insisted, pushing the hanger into Riku's hand.

"NO!"

"Just do it! It'll be funny. I'll give you ten munny." Riku seemed to think this over for a minute. Not that it _would_ be funny, but that he might be able to get profit from this joke.

"Thirty, and you have a deal," he responded, holding out his hand.

"No way! Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Deal." Sora dug into his pocket, handing the munny to Riku and pushing him in the direction of the fitting rooms. Riku still grunted unhappily as he pulled the curtain closed, but went in twenty munny richer.

Sora sat himself on a plush chair that sat outside in the corridor next to the fitting rooms. He could only imagine that boyfriends usually sat there, waiting for their girlfriends to come out from behind those curtains. He thought about the ooh's and the ahh's that must've gone on, the appreciative looks, the whistles, and even the laughter.

What was _taking_ him so long?

"Are you stuck or something?" Sora called out. At first he got no response, but he could see Riku's feet and bare ankles moving, so he knew he wasn't dead.

"Sora, I'm not coming out..." he finally heard.

"No way! I paid you to try the damn thing on, now get your ass out here and- Oh my GOD!"

"I was just kidding you know," Riku responded with a cocky grin on his face.

It was the first time Sora could remember seeing Riku in something so closely resembling underwear since they had been children. And seeing Sora's expression, Riku had gone from looking almost shy to pure victory. But minutes passed and Riku was getting nervous, because Sora's jaw might as well have been lying on the ground by his feet.

"Sora...? Are you okay?"

It wasn't until later, when rational thought existed again and blood wasn't rushing to all the wrong places, that Sora would admit it was probably a bad idea to shove Riku back into the fitting room and straight against the wall. Sora hesitated only a moment before he pressed his lips to those of his best friend.

Riku didn't push away, and had no desire to push away; only pulled Sora closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. He knew things were only going to get more complicated since he started to feel the constriction of the bathing suit he was wearing and Sora pressed so close to him.

"Can we uh... continue this when I'm fully clothed and not standing in a public dressing room?" Riku asked when he lifted his head away. Sora's cheeks blazed bright red and he quickly released the grip he had taken in Riku's hair.

"That would uh, p-probably be a good idea," Sora stammered. He was about to pull the curtain closed behind him and exit the fitting room, but turned back before Riku reached for his boxers.

"Black. I think it would look better on you in black. Just, you know... A suggestion." Once again, his cheeks were flushed, but he was grinning as he snapped the curtain closed.

When Riku came out, Sora was paying for a pair of shorts he had found, not even looking in the direction of the fitting rooms. Riku snickered, placing the rainbow Speedo back on the rack and grabbing one in black.

"What am I getting myself into?" he muttered to himself as he entered the line behind Sora. As he stood there, his eyes scanned down Sora's back, brushing over the shorts he wore, down to his calves and ankles before ending at his shoes. _Oh yes,_ he thought, _that._


	2. Chapter 2: A New Taste

Title: A New Taste  
Author: lifeinahole  
Pairing: SoraxRiku  
Rating: NC-17 for boys doing a lot more than kissing.  
Warnings: Just what the rating says. AKA blowjobs!  
Word Count: 1846  
A/N: This story had a hard time making up it's mind what it wanted to do. I have no beta, so this is probably addled with mistakes. And I am obsessed with Sora being the seme... I swear. This is supposed to be set sometime after they come back. Obviously life has returned to normal and they're 18 and 19, respectively. Begins right where "A New Look" leaves off.

* * *

Sora and Riku walked out of the clothing store in silence. Kairi was probably waiting for them at the beach. When Riku went to turn in that direction though, Sora grabbed his wrist. With a glint in his eyes that Riku didn't recognize, Sora shook his head and pulled him in the direction of his house. Without questioning, Riku followed.

Being in Sora's room had never been awkward before. Riku could walk around it with his eyes closed, but now it felt _different_. There was some unspoken truce of silence between the two of them right now that ended when Sora clicked the lock on his door.

For as long as he could remember, Sora had harbored a secret spot in his heart for Riku. Seeing him, in all his glory, in the Speedo had just fueled Sora into action. And Sora moved into action this time too, grabbing Riku's wrist again and pulling him close.

"What does this mean?" he asked, his words whispered across Riku's lips.

"I think that's pretty obvious," Riku replied. Riku, who before this moment had always called Sora his best friend, had been fantasizing about the other teen for years. Now, he couldn't seem to stop his hands from wandering over the brunette's hips. A wide grin split his face.

"So do I really look that good in a Speedo?" Riku asked, pulling Sora so their bodies were flush against each other. Sora gasped; his half-hard erection pressing against Riku's thigh. "Or would you have rather seen me without the Speedo?"

"B-both…" he managed to stammer out, gripping Riku's shoulders as hard as he could without bruising.

"This isn't a recent development, is it Sora?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice," Sora said flatly.

"I'm surprised _you_ didn't either," Riku responded, just as flatly. They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

Sora was winding his arms slowly around Riku's shoulders, pulling the older teen's face closer to his own.

"All this time we've been wasting swimming with Kairi, when we could've been making lame excuses and hiding away with each other…" His hands trailed back down to grab the hem of Riku's shirt, pulling it up until Riku obliged and lifted his arms. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Sora.

"We should've been swimming right now," Sora said, grinning widely. He started pulling on the waist band of Riku's shorts. "But after seeing your chest-" Kiss. "And your abs-" Kiss. "And this happy trail-" Kiss, lick, kiss. "I suddenly didn't feel like swimming."

Riku watched in amazement as a side of Sora came out that he had never seen before. With each line, Sora had kissed his way down Riku's body and was now on his knees, gently stroking the aforementioned happy trail with his index finger.

"I had always wondered what color this was going to be, before it grew in. But secretly-" Lick. "I wanted it to be the same color as your hair." Riku would've loved to stand there with the attention for as long as possible, but as Sora licked the spot right below his navel, his knees gave and he found himself sitting on the floor in front of Sora.

Sora wasted no time climbing into Riku's lap, kissing the silver-haired teen's neck.

"When the hell did you get this _perverted_?" Riku asked breathlessly, shoving his hands into the back pockets on Sora's shorts and pulling him closer. He thrust his hips up once, both of them moaning in unison at hardness coming in contact with hardness.

"In your dreams," Sora responded. Riku laughed at this, rolling to pin Sora beneath him. He trapped Sora's wrists above his head with one hand, and just looked at the other teen. After several minutes of scrutiny, Sora started to squirm, and a bright blush appeared across his cheeks.

"You could just take a picture, it would last longer," he muttered impatiently.

With his free hand, Riku pushed up the younger teen's t-shirt, licking a line straight up the center of his chest. Sora inhaled sharply and arched off the floor into Riku's mouth.

"Pictures don't taste like that," Riku whispered against Sora's skin. The pinned brunette groaned in earnest.

"Can we move this to the bed? My floor is possibly the most uncomfortably location I would've picked for this sort of thing."

"Picky, picky…" Riku muttered under his breath, but rolled off Sora regardless. Standing up, he held out a hand for Sora and pulled him into a rough kiss once they were both on their feet. Sora licked Riku's bottom lip, wordlessly asking entrance into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together impatiently, wanting to taste more of each other.

While Riku was distracted with trying to gain dominance over the kiss, Sora slowly edged him backwards towards the bed. He broke from the kiss, grinning smugly and pushing Riku lightly to knock him off balance. Riku gasped in surprise, landing flat on his back.

Moving quickly, Sora straddled his knees. He quickly undid the fasteners on Riku's pants and slid the zipper down, all before Riku could even catch the wind to protest… not that he'd want to.

All that air that Riku had gathered to say nothing left him in a whoosh of air, the tail end of it becoming a moan as Sora's hand closed over his erection. He lifted his head enough to watch the brunette perched on his knees.

He growled in protest when Sora lifted his hand away, but Sora merely raised an eyebrow at him before pulling his own shirt off and going back to what he had been doing.

Riku's head fell back again as Sora's hand slid slowly up and down his cock. He lifted his hips, trying to demand more by moving against Sora, but all he received from his efforts were an unusually low chuckle.

"For some reason, a lot of people tend to think I'm too young… too _naïve_," Sora moved up, abandoning Riku's erection for a moment to look into Riku's eyes. Sora had lain almost on top of the silver-haired teen, arms crossed over his chest with his chin propped on top.

Riku tried concentrating enough to form words, but all the moisture in his mouth was gone with the added pleasure of feeling Sora's chest against his own.

Before he got any real response out though, Sora had pushed himself up again, trailing kisses down Riku's chest, licking his way down Riku's happy trail again, and finally ending inches away from Riku's cock. He waited until Riku looked down at him and then slowly licked from the base to the tip.

A surge of pleasure ripped through Riku and he closed his eyes tight. One hand tangled itself into Sora's hair while the other grabbed the sheets to the point his knuckles were white. Sora moved quickly on to engulfing Riku's cock in the wet heat of his mouth. He kept a hand around the base, not willing to test his luck of how deep he could go for the first time.

"Sora…" Riku moaned out, his mind blank save for the name falling past his lips and the pleasure said boy was giving him. He could already feel the tension rising within him, racing towards the release he ached for.

A noise of surprise escaped Sora as Riku came in his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, trying hard not to grimace at the taste. What he missed, he licked up off of Riku's softening cock before wiping his mouth and moving to lie next to the older, still-panting teen.

"Sorry," Riku apologized between breaths. "I wanted to warn you…"

Sora grinned, placing a chaste kiss on Riku's lips, compared to their previous kisses.

"It's okay. I was just a little surprised, that's all," Sora nuzzled Riku's collarbone.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" When there was no response, he looked down at Sora to see the bright blush crossing his cheeks. He then noticed semen on his other hand and the noticeable wet spot on his shorts.

"Already uh, took care of it," Sora said. Riku smirked and kissed Sora's forehead.

"Next time, let me reciprocate… you strange pervert." He yelped loudly as Sora pinched one of his nipples. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he admitted laughing. Sora muttered something about teaching him a lesson, biting Riku's collarbone none-too-gently and yawning audibly.

"Well, being that _I_ just did all the work, I'm going to take a nap," he said offhandedly, curling tightly against Riku's side and throwing a leg over his hips. Riku just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sora.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have your chance to just lie there and do nothing," Riku responded, but soft snores were his only answer. He smiled, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him as well.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Feeling

Title: A New FeelingAuthor: lifeinahole  
Pairing: SoraxRiku  
Rating: NC-17 for boys doing a lot more than kissing.  
Warnings: Just what the rating says. AKA smex!  
Word Count: 2,114  
A/N: Oh where do I begin? This plot bunny preened its way around my room for two weeks. Every time it came close to me though, it would wander away. Then it would come close again, let me pet it for a few minutes, and then hop away, offended that I actually wanted to accomplish something. And then came today, where I walked around cleaning my house, repeating lines of this to myself so I wouldn't forget it. And here we have it. It wouldn't let me sleep til it was done, and it came out much sappier at the end than I intended but… Finally complete. (shoots the plot bunny that's now sitting patiently at her feet)

* * *

Riku had discovered his new favorite hobby: watching Sora sleep. They had started out curled together in a mixture of arms and legs; not knowing where one ended and the other began. As the nap stretched though, Riku woke up from the irritation his shorts were causing. Then he realized how close to the edge of the bed he was. 

Sora was sprawled carelessly over most of it, and had lost his own shorts somewhere in that span of time. He had managed to pull the blanket over part of his body, and Riku followed the edge as it sloped down, exposing Sora's entire left leg and hip. The other leg, and all the good parts, was tucked under the blanket.

He had seen Sora relaxed before out on their island just before sunset. He had seen Sora half asleep as they tried to see who could stay up later at their sleepovers. He had seen Sora angry, upset, sad, hurt, confused, and elated. He had yet to see Sora in the throes of ecstasy. But he had never, to his recollection, seen Sora as dead to the world as he was at this moment.

Maybe he had, but that was a time and a place he'd rather not think about now.

Riku had rolled onto his side, propping up on one elbow with his head resting on his hand. One of Sora's hands had fallen so the back of his fingers brushed Riku's abdomen. His other hand was curled up next to his own cheek, twitching feebly with whatever Sora was dreaming of.

How _had_ Sora become so perverted? That was the thought that crossed through Riku's mind now after he had seen that, amazingly, the other teen was more knowledgeable than he was on this subject matter. Which brought him to another point: How much _did_ he know about what they were doing?

A smile spread across Sora's lips and he hummed happily in his sleep. Riku's full attention was now directed at the sleeping one. The fingers that had been resting on his abdomen turned and slowly fanned out. Riku's mouth went dry as they lingered where they were for a moment before trailing down. He felt himself harden as Sora's hand closed around his cock.

Riku bit back a moan as Sora's hand moved slowly up and down the shaft. He leaned over, getting his mouth close to the brunette's ear before grabbing Sora's crotch through the blanket.

"If you're going to grope me, the least you could do is wake up first," Riku spoke, punctuating his point by massaging the growing bulge under the blanket. The sleepy smirk that had been on Sora's face disappeared and he gasped as he arched into the touch. Riku pulled his hand away, waiting for Sora to wake up.

Blue eyes blinked open sleepily and met aqua ones.

"Aw man! I was just getting to the good part," Sora replied, managing to sound sleepy and disconcerted at the same time. Without warning, he rolled and pinned Riku's wrists above his head.

"I think this is how it went," he murmured, nibbling on Riku's collarbone. Riku had become a squirming, aroused mass under Sora's actions. He arched up suddenly as Sora reached behind him to grasp his erection again at the same time he bit down on Riku's shoulder. Sora hummed his approval, kissing the spot he had just abused.

"Definitely getting there," Sora said, grinning down at the glazed look in Riku's eyes.

"Please tell me you have some form of lubrication and you're going to be using it on me very, very soon." Riku was surprised at the amount of words his brain could string together. Sora just grinned at him.

"Yes, in fact I- Son of a bitch!" Sora stopped, putting his face in his hands temporarily. Riku's eyes shot open wide at the language Sora had used. Innocent and naïve the boy certainly wasn't…

"It's okay… We can, you know… wait for that if we have to."

"No, I have some. I usually use… never mind. Just give me a minute." Before Riku had a chance to protest, Sora had climbed off of him, throwing Riku's shorts on and walked out of the room. The satisfaction of watching Sora leave was the same satisfaction he'd had at the clothing store just a short time before, only this time he was staring at that ass in a pair of his own shorts.

Sora came back only minutes later. He closed the door and latched it before turning around, taking in the sight of Riku sitting back on his bed. His eyes wandered and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"A picture can at least sustain it's arousal for however long it exists..." Riku said flatly, crooking his finger and beckoning Sora to him. Sora scratched the back of his head, grinning and laughing nervously as he walked back to the bed. Shorts were discarded in the process and he made a short stop at his dresser to pull out a box of condoms he had stashed beneath his clothing.

Sora climbed back onto the bed and set the condoms and a bottle next to him. He laced his fingers with Riku's. He looked uneasy for the first time since they had entered Sora's room.

"I'm a little nervous," he explained when Riku's eyebrow rose to question him.

"If you're worried that you're going to hurt me-"

"No, wrong."

"That this will change our friendship?"

"Still wrong. Anyway, I think it's safe to say we're dating now."

"I think it was safe to say we were dating when we met," Riku retorted. "So what is it?!" He barely managed to keep his voice from being too loud. Sora cleared his throat nervously.

"My mom is home. I'm afraid she'll hear." Riku stared at him for a moment again, soaking in everything that had just been said, and laughed.

"Sora, she doesn't even know I'm here!"

"I walked out of my room wearing _your_ shorts. I walked out of her bathroom and luckily had already hidden _this_-" he grabbed the tube of lubrication sitting next to him "-before I walked out." If Riku had been pale before, he should've been transparent after this statement.

"How did you get around the fact that you were wearing my shorts?"

"I told her I still didn't buy swimming shorts and that you had lent me a pair, thinking I might've grown." The last part of the sentence was grumbled out a bit, and a red tinge spread across Sora's cheeks.

"You're perverted _and_ you lie now!"

"Do you want sex, or would you rather jack off while I go swimming with Kairi?"

"Hey now, don't go making threats like that. That's serious business, Sora," Riku still had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He pulled Sora's hand to his mouth, kissing along his fingers and nipping them gently. "I'm sure there are ways that we can keep quiet." He spoke quietly against the fingers he was worshiping.

"It's too bad," Sora said casually as he reached for the bottle of lubricant and slid in between Riku's knees. He nudged them far enough apart so he could settle himself between Riku's thighs.

"What is?" Riku asked, now genuinely more interested in what Sora was doing than what he had been doing.

"I was really hoping I'd get to make you scream," Sora replied with the most devilish smirk Riku had ever seen. His mouth went dry, and he didn't notice as Sora had covered one of his fingers in the gel and inserted it into Riku's ass.

Riku bit back a yelp, more at the shock than the discomfort. But Sora was moving it now, gently in, gently out. He kept a slow rhythm, making sure Riku was comfortable all the while.

He pulled the first finger out, adding more gel to the digit and the one next to it. This time he bit gently on Riku's inner thigh as he inserted his fingers. Sora wasn't sure which attention Riku's sharp intake of breath was directed at. He continued preparing Riku, nipping, sucking and licking his hips, thighs, and erection as he went.

After three fingers, and Riku silently begging him to hurry up, Sora covered his own cock with a condom and the slick oil before positioning himself at Riku's entrance. He kissed Riku hard, sliding in at the same time. With how Riku was writhing beneath him, Sora was sure it couldn't be hurting him that bad.

"Would you just hurry up and _move_?" Riku screamed in a whisper. With no further encouragement, Sora started with a slow thrust of his hips. In and out… In and out. As his pace increased, his hips moved in a circular motion.

Riku's legs were locked tightly around Sora's waist, and their hands interlocked as they both neared their peak. With one of his thrusts, Sora hit Riku's prostate. The first noise they let slip came as Riku moaned, clenching his opening around Sora's cock and arching against the younger boy.

Sora silenced him with his own mouth, swallowing Riku's sounds of pleasure as he hit the same spot over and over. He could feel the sweet tension rising in his belly, waiting to be released. He let go of one of Riku's hands to grab hold of the silver-haired teen's erection, pumping it quickly in time with his thrusts.

A lust-filled grin spread over his lips as he leaned down, kissing Riku's neck before whispering into his ear.

"Scream just once for me," he commanded, biting down on the lobe and stroking faster as he sped up his own rhythm. Riku was panting loudly and Sora thrust hard, hitting Riku's prostate again. Sora's request was granted as Riku finally reached orgasm, crying out sharply as his semen shot in thin ribbons over Sora's chest and his own stomach.

Sora released his softening cock, bracing his free hand on the bed next to Riku's head and thrust a few more times before climaxing; the heat and friction of Riku's body finally making him surrender.

They were both covered in sweat. They were both panting as if they had just swum around the entire island. They were both grinning like loons; Sora's against Riku's chest and Riku's in the mess that was Sora's hair.

Sora finally roused himself long enough to gently pull out of Riku and collapse next to him. He let go of Riku's hand briefly, pulling the condom off and tying it, throwing somewhere off the bed. Then they lay side by side; hands clasped together again, and stared at the ceiling in wonder.

At the sound of footsteps, they both froze and their connected hands tightened their grip. A knock sounded on the door once.

"Don't kill each other in there. I made lunch for you guys," Sora's mom's voice was muffled by the door. As she walked away, they could hear her mutter something about "not knowing their own strength until someone loses an eye" as the footsteps faded away.

They both let out huge sighs, looking at each other and laughing.

"I don't think we can go anywhere near my mom until we've showered," Sora said, wrinkling his nose and disconnecting himself from Riku long enough to push open his window.

"Shower, huh?" Riku's grin turned devious. "You seem to have an endless knowledge of these things. Shower sex can't be _that_ bad of an idea."

"Riku, we've been dating for less than a day."

"Your point? I don't think we can be shy about anything now." He emphasized his point by dragging a finger across Sora's stomach and the mess of semen and sweat mixed there.

"I'm always going to be tired now, aren't I?"

"Oh don't worry, I plan on reciprocating what you've just done for me," Riku said with a wide grin. Untangling his fingers from Sora's he slid off the bed and onto unsteady feet. The only thing that kept him from falling to the floor was Sora's strong pull that knocked him back onto the bed.

"Okay… First we nap, then we shower," he said, pushing himself back onto the mattress completely and into Sora's waiting arms.

Their sweat was drying uncomfortably on their skin, and Riku could feel the mix of lubrication and semen cooling on his thighs. Their smiles were unseen as neither had their eyes open, but neither complained as Sora pulled the sheet over them and exhaustion took over. Riku fell asleep to the feeling of Sora pressing his lips tiredly to his neck, knowing they'd still be there when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Scent

Title: A New ScentAuthor: lifeinahole27  
Pairing: RikuxSora  
Rating: NC-17 for boys doing a lot more than kissing.  
Warnings: Just what the rating says. AKA smex!  
Word Count: 1,338  
A/N: I find it funny that the whole reason I started writing Sora and Riku was from one small line. Now it's turned itself into an arc of smutty goodness and I have even more ideas for these two. This is dedicated to all of you who have encouraged me to continue on, and for all the wonderful comments I've received. Thank you!

* * *

It was Sora's turn to wake up first after they had fallen asleep again. Beside him, Riku's breathing came even and deep. Maneuvering out of his bed, Sora cringed at the dry fluids on his body. He really wanted to take a shower, but Riku had practically insisted they take one together.

Sora wrapped one of the discarded blankets around his waist, tiptoeing over to his computer and turning it on. In minutes, he was typing as quickly and quietly as possibly, trying not to wake Riku up before he was ready.

"Are you looking up internet porn?" A voice asked from right next to his ear. After he had managed to swallow his stomach again, Sora turned to look Riku in the eye. But Riku's gaze was locked on the computer screen.

"You have an online journal?!" Riku asked, more than a little shocked.

"So what? I like it," Sora replied, raising one eyebrow in silent challenge.

"Have you gotten to the part where we had sex yet?"

"No… That's what I was trying to do before you made me jump a foot off my chair." Before Sora had even finished the sentence, Riku reached past him and turned the screen off, grabbing Sora's wrist and dragging him out of the chair.

"Riku what are you-!"

"We need some more interesting things for you to put in that journal." He turned to face Sora, giving him a brain melting kiss before gathering their aides from before. Sora silently followed Riku as they snuck across the hall to the brunette's bathroom. After listening for a moment, curiosity took over and Sora shuffled back to his room to discard the blanket and pull on a pair of boxers.

Riku waited patiently as Sora walked down the stairs, calling out tentatively for his mom. When Sora returned, he had a cookie tucked in between his teeth and was reading a note scrawled in his mom's neat handwriting.

"She went out shopping," Sora said after pulling the cookie out of his mouth. "And out to dinner with dad and some friends."

"You know what that means?" Riku was raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sora was too busy reading the rest of the note and eating his cookie.

"We have to find somewhere to eat with only 25 munny…"

"Sora, you're missing a very vital point right now. We have the house, all to ourselves, for an extended period of time." Riku was standing against the door jamb; arms crossed over his chest and an impatient look on his face.

"All… to… ourselves…" Sora murmured, and he let the note fall to the floor. The grin spreading across his lips matched the one on Riku's and he tossed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, and he pulled Riku into the bathroom.

Sora turned on the taps and turned. He was pleasantly surprised when Riku embraced him and kissed him. It was a tender kiss for them. It was slow and simple, with tongues rubbing gently against each other. Sora opened his eyes lazily, smiling as he eased the sheet off Riku's slender hips and let it drop to the floor. Riku set the bottle of lube on one of the shelves and tucked one of the condoms right next to it.

Sora pushed his boxers off, quickly joining Riku under the hot spray of water. Immediately, his hair fell down into something less intimidating; the normally spiky locks fell flat against his face and neck.

"You realize we're filling every stereotype about horny teenagers, don't you?" Sora asked as he wound his arms around Riku's neck.

"Of course I do. But since most of this was fueled by pent up sexual frustration anyway, I figure we have one day to get it out of our systems and then we can actually go three hours without sex," Riku explained.

He wasted no time, already having covered one finger in the slick lube and maneuvering Sora for easier access to his behind. One finger slowly circled Sora's entrance before dipping inside up to the first knuckle. Sora gasped at the sensation, but hid any signs that he was in pain.

"This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?"

"Let's just put it this way. I'm no stranger to that bottle behind you. This is just the first time anyone else has done it to me." The grin on Sora's lips and the blush on his cheeks were warring for dominance.

Without warning Riku's finger slid the rest of the way in. A soft moan escaped the brunette as he slid his body against Riku's. His erection was now trapped between their bodies, sliding against Riku easily with the water dripping down around them.

Riku made quick work of stretching Sora, making sure he was feeling no pain before sliding the condom onto his own cock and turning Sora to face the shower wall. He pushed into Sora slowly, the shorter teen's moans becoming louder with each inch that went in. Half way in, Riku realized Sora wasn't the only one moaning.

Fully in, Riku paused for a moment, letting the feeling of being completely surrounded by Sora's body fully settle in. By the way Sora was squirming against the wall; it was obvious he wanted Riku to move.

Slowly, Riku set his pace. He reached around, stroking Sora's erection to the same rhythm as he slid in and out. Every time they started to speed up, he'd slow his tempo, prolonging the experience for as long as he could.

They could only restrain themselves for so long before Sora started pushing himself back against Riku, forcing the older teen to pick up his pace. Riku moaned, bracing his other hand against the wall as he pressed his lips to the back of Sora's neck.

As he felt his own climax approaching, Riku bit down on the flesh under his lips, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut as orgasm rippled through him. At the time Riku bit down on his neck, Sora cried out and released. He leaned his head against the tile, breathing deeply and waiting for Riku to pull out of him.

Riku wasn't even sure he could stay standing for much longer. He pulled out, and his only saving grace he had from falling over was the grip he had on Sora's waist. Sora turned around and they eased themselves to the floor, letting the water splash off of them.

"Okay… Maybe we need more than a day to get this out of our systems," Riku said smiling. Sora climbed into his lap and curled into his arms.

"I think we have as long as we want," he responded. He reached up and grabbed his shampoo, knowing from memory where it would be. "But right now, I think we should actually clean up."

It was later, after they had showered and ordered food that they comfortably sat eating on the couch. Riku had pulled his hair into a low ponytail, parts of it curling and sticking out.

"Who knew your hair isn't perfectly straight?" Sora had remarked as he pulled it up when it was still wet. Riku had scowled at him through wavy bangs the entire time.

Now they were in various states of lounge wear and, as they finished eating, had curled up with each other on the couch. Tomorrow, they had promised, would not be so… strenuous.

Sora breathed in deep, smelling Riku's hair.

"You smell like me," he muttered.

"You smell good, so that's a good thing," Riku responded. They were both slowly drifting off, the effects of their day finally catching up to them.

In their final defeat to sleep, they never heard Kairi enter. Their friend searched, curious to see what had become of her friends and why they had never joined her, when she found them on the couch. She smiled as she looked at them, snuggled close together.

"It's about damn time," she whispered to herself, covering them with a blanket before leaving as quietly as she had come.

* * *

Side Author's Notes: I'm not entirely sure I like this still. I had the entire thing in my mind when I started. And then I scratched it out, rewrote, scratched out, rewrote… Did that to each part pretty much until it started flowing smoothly. One part left to go and then I've covered the five senses. XD So friggen proud of myself. 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Tune

Title: A New Tune  
Author: lifeinahole  
Pairing: SoraxRiku, Kairi  
Rating: PG-15  
Warnings: Lame puns, a confusing beginning, language and fluuuuuff.  
Word Count: 820  
A/N: So here we are. Part 5 of my Senses Arc. This started almost exactly a month ago. Funny how the last three basically sprinted out of me though, compared to the first two. Conclusion-y.

* * *

"_Oh…Riku, we told my mom we'd do yard work for her today!"_

"_Sora, we promised my dad we'd paint the garage this afternoon."_

"_Sorry guys, I have to get going. Mom wants my room cleaned before the weekend is over."_

And following quickly: _"I'll sit with you while you clean…"_

"So Kairi, what's our total for the week?" Sora asked as he and Riku sat with their best friend on the beach.

"I believe that would be twenty-six, only one of which caused suspicion because you both went the same way after giving two different stories. I covered for you, and still didn't sing."

"Shit, we completely forgot about that," Sora muttered.

"In our defense, it was the first time we came up with two separate stories instead of going together," Riku added.

"I'll give you guys that one…" Kairi admitted, laughing a little.

It had been weeks since she had become her best friends' accomplice. Now she sat on the beach comfortably, observing the two of them quietly as they sat side by side, Sora with his arms wound around one of Riku's and his head on the silver haired teen's shoulder.

"We trust you Kairi," Riku said, turning to look at the girl they had known for years. "We know you won't give us away."

"Besides, they're probably figuring it out by now, but there's no way I'm giving up the excuse game," Sora said grinning. Kairi laughed and stood up, brushing sand off her jumper. She gathered her shoes and socks, which had sat neatly next to the boys'.

"Okay, love bugs. I'm going home. I expect a new record next week, and no slip ups!" The two laughed as the red-head disappeared down the beach.

"Who knew we'd be singing a new tune just four weeks later."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. He got up, stretching with a satisfied noise and dipping his toes into the incoming waves.

"You said we could've spent all that time making up lame excuses. Well here we are now; purposely meeting with Kairi after everyone else has gone home so we can get a progress report on how cheesy our stories are."

"Singing a new tune…" Sora rolled the phrase around in his head for a moment, chuckling softly.

"What now?"

"I can think of a few other new tunes we've learned over the last month," Sora smirked as he looked over his shoulder. Riku wasn't surprised anymore with the words his lover spoke. Whoever thought the boy was innocent must be crazy. His eyes trailed down, as they had so many weeks before.

Sora wiggled his butt a little, his new shorts bunching a bit at the sides as he put his hands on his hips as he turned to look at Riku.

"And you say I have a dirty mind," Sora said, rolling his eyes and turned back around to stare out at the sea. Riku snickered, kicking sand in Sora's direction.

"I have no qualms with that dirty mind; only when I end up injured."

"That was one time Riku, and your wrist was sprained for like, two days."

"It was a whole week!"

"No it wasn't! You claimed it was a whole week so I could follow you and carry your things around and we could get away from the group easier. I remember what that wrist could do by day four. There was definitely nothing wrong with it by then." Sora stared at Riku hard, waiting for his argument, but nothing came.

"Why do you always have to win?"

"The same reason I always top," Sora replied quickly.

"You're not coming anywhere _near_ my ass now, Sora!" The older teen stated, crossing his arms and glaring.

Sora just laughed, apologizing and smiling and not regretting his words one bit. Riku just rolled his eyes and smiled back, admitting only in his mind that Sora's statement was entirely true.

Sora returned to Riku's side after his feet were pleasantly cooled by the water. Without even having to look he grabbed Riku's hand and twined their fingers together.

"So how is it Kairi knew we'd be doing it like rabbits if we didn't know how we felt about each other?" Sora asked as they watched the sun sink towards the horizon.

"No clue. I wish she would've at least given one of us a hint," Riku replied as he lay back, pulling Sora with him. He was silent for a few minutes, smiling when a warm breeze brushed over them. "Love you Sora."

"Love you too, Riku," Sora smiled over at him as he spoke. He scooted closer to kiss Riku softly on the lips.

The tide would roll in eventually, the sun would set, and a chill would start to spread across the island. But they watched the stars begin blinking into view one by one, unconcerned with anything in the world but each other.

* * *

**Final Author's Notes:** Ta da! I really hope everyone liked this. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck through it with me. The encouragement and support has boosted my self-esteem so much over the last month. PS- cookies to anyone who knows why I sprained his wrist. XD 


	6. Chapter 6: A New Insight

Title: A New Insight  
Author: lifeinahole  
Pairing: SoraxRiku  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: PWP!  
Word Count: 548  
A/N: Ha ha! When I finished Part 4, I had quite a few comments saying that they'd miss this arc when it was finished. When I started Part 5 however, I was joking with my muses about how funny it would be to use the sixth sense. Ha ha… right muses? Muses… why are you shoving bunnies at me? I don't want them! Thus was born the smutty and totally pointless omake that you're reading now.

* * *

Hands were rushing to strip clothing from each others' bodies; lips were seeking any skin to touch, to taste, to sample. Their bodies were pressed close, and they once again got the feeling that they couldn't tell where one ended, and the other began.

Sora's mother had just called up to them that she was going out grocery shopping. Time was important. Every minute counted. They hurried, tripping over pants that were uncooperative, falling clumsily against each other as they tumbled onto Sora's bed.

Finally Sora untangled one leg enough to shove his pants off, pulling down hard on Riku's baggy jeans and boxers. He grabbed for his nightstand as he kissed hot trails down Riku's chest and stomach. His hand emerged from the drawer victoriously with their own bottle of lubrication, bought one day when Sora's mom noticed that hers was missing.

Riku still couldn't figure out how he did it, but Sora had managed to lube two fingers and put on a condom all at the same time. He engulfed Riku's erection in his mouth like a sweet afterthought of courtesy. To Sora, every minute really did count.

Sora added a third finger and released Riku's erection. He licked back up across the happy trail that had started it all, and over to a nipple. Riku opened his mouth to give an order seconds before Sora bit down gently on it, exactly the way he had wanted him to. He arched into the touch with a moan instead.

Riku was about to tell Sora to get on with it, but Sora beat him to it, pulling his fingers out and adding lubrication to the condom he was wearing before sliding into his lover's body.

_Faster_ Riku thought, and Sora sped up. _Harder_ Riku wanted to say, but Sora was angling his hips differently and thrusting into Riku as deep as he could go. _I love you_ Riku's body screamed as his mouth stayed silent.

"I love you too," Sora responded, and Riku would've tried to ponder if he had said it aloud or not had Sora not decided to hit his prostate at that exact moment. He was rendered thoughtless as he reached orgasm and moaned Sora's name, long and loud.

With Riku's body enveloping him in a tight embrace, Sora thrust once more and climaxed. He rode the waves of it, only collapsing against Riku's chest when his arms gave out.

"Can you read my mind or something?" Riku asked after he had a sufficient amount of thought-process back. Sora laughed at the idea.

"If I could read minds, we'd be having sex a lot more often I'm sure. And no, I just know you that damn well," Sora said, giving Riku a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Are you implying I think about sex too much?"

"I'm implying that you stare at my ass a lot, and I know what thoughts run through your head when you do," Sora retorted.

"Think we have enough time for a shower before your mom makes it back?" Sora was pulling him off the bed and into his bathroom before Riku had even blinked. _This is exactly what I've gotten myself into,_ he thought as his brunette lover started the taps, and pulled him close for another kiss.


End file.
